1. Field of Art
The disclosure relates to depositing one or more layers of materials on a substrate by using radicals generated by a remote plasma device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various chemical processes are used to deposit one or more layers of material on a substrate. Such chemical processes include chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD) and molecular layer deposition (MLD). CVD is the most common method for depositing a layer of material on a substrate. In CVD, reactive gas precursors are mixed and then delivered to a reaction chamber where a layer of material is deposited after the mixed gas comes into contact with the substrate.
ALD is another way of depositing material on a substrate. ALD uses the bonding force of a chemisorbed molecule that is different from the bonding force of a physisorbed molecule. In ALD, source precursor is adsorbed into the surface of a substrate and then purged with an inert gas. As a result, physisorbed molecules of the source precursor (bonded by the Van der Waals force) are desorbed from the substrate. However, chemisorbed molecules of the source precursor are covalently bonded, and hence, these molecules are strongly adsorbed in the substrate and not desorbed from the substrate. The chemisorbed molecules of the source precursor (adsorbed on the substrate) react with and/or are replaced by molecules of reactant precursor. Then, the excessive precursor or physisorbed molecules are removed by injecting the purge gas and/or pumping the chamber, obtaining a final atomic layer.
MLD is a thin film deposition method similar to ALD but in MLD, molecules are deposited onto the substrate as a unit to form polymeric films on a substrate. In MLD, a molecular fragment is deposited during each reaction cycle. The precursors for MLD have typically been homobifunctional reactants. MLD method is used generally for growing organic polymers such as polyamides on the substrate. The precursors for MLD and ALD may also be used to grow hybrid organic-inorganic polymers such as Alucone (i.e., aluminum alkoxide polymer having carbon-containing backbones obtained by reacting trimethylaluminum (TMA: Al(CH3)3) and ethylene glycol) or Zircone (hybrid organic-inorganic systems based on the reaction between zirconium precursor (such as zirconium t-butoxide Zr[OC(CH3)3)]4, or tetrakis(dimethylamido)zieconium Zr[N(CH3)2]4) with diol (such as ethylene glycol)).
Each of these deposition processes are subject to various limitations. Such limitations include, for example, (i) the deposition rate, (ii) restrictions on the precursor materials that can be used, and (iii) inconstancies in the deposited layer.